APH Six Weeks
by EsotericHarbinger
Summary: AU.  It's been six weeks so far,and all Ivan wants is to be alone.But after discovering him,Yao refuses to let that happen.  Fail summary is fail.   Rated for language and suicidal thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Phew!I told a few of my friends about this and I finally got around to writing it!It's kinda short,but it's a long term project I'm hoping of 's a bit of an angsty type story,it'll be limited on .. I want to actually be serious!Well,review please!_

_

* * *

_

Six weeks. That's how long it has been since Ivan was brought to The Secure Center for Severely Disturbed Adolescents. At least, that's the name on the sign, but really, it's the fucking loony bin.

Ivan Braginski didn't mean to end up here. But when the 17 year old beat up a Lithuania classmate with a water pipe, he was brought in without much of a trial. His pipe was taken, everything was taken. He couldn't even keep his favorite, his special scarf. He hated this hell hole and everyone here. The men and women in white coats who sat there, judging him, the other crazy teens... Everyone. He just wanted to end it all. And he planned out how to. The idiots let him find out where the keys were. Either he would unlock a window and jump or he'd get into the supply closet and swallow rat poison or bleach or something. He just had to choose when.

"Ivan!" a cheerful voice called. Ivan groaned, pushing the blankets off of him to look at the woman who walked in. Her name was Selena, and she was assigned to help him. He didn't like her much, but he didn't hate her like he hated everyone else because at least she tried to be friendly to him. She hummed and put a sunflower in the vase by the window. This was the sixth. She gave him a flower for each week that he has been in the center. The Russian stared at her.

"What?" he finally responded.

"A college student will be coming today. He's studying disturbances in youth. Who knows? One day, he might work here!" Selena's cheerfulness was quite disturbing to the sleepy teenager. In a response, he rolled onto his side so his back was to the woman. "He'll be here at ten. Its eight now, and its time to get dressed." With that, the young woman left.

Ivan sighed and stood up. He dressed before walking out of his room. Today, he was to eat breakfast, go to therapy, and then he'd eat lunch before he goes to a teacher assigned to keep him caught up with schoolwork. Damn, he thought being put in here would keep him from having to go to school. But today was different, because now, some guy would be following him around who wants to turn into one of the people in white coats. Ivan already hated him.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Hello! This is Emi-chan! (Obviously... –Hits self-) Any whooo… Here's the second chapter of Six Weeks! Thanks to my friend for yelling at me~ And thanks to anyone who favorited/followed/reviewed/etc. I really appreciate it! I'll work on updating quicker. Also I have plans for new stories, Changes and "What the Bloody Hell?" (A fun Emi fact: Emi does nothing to symbolize a chapter fic but puts oneshots in quotations.)Hehe, if only you knew what those were… So yup. Enough of me! I'm really hoping people like me..._

_

* * *

_

"Hello, Ivan! I'm Yao Wang! I will be observing you these few weeks, aru!" Yao's smile fell. "Aiyaah, I sound so fake…" It was nine thirty that morning and Yao was preparing to go meet Ivan. He just didn't know how to greet the young man. He looked into the mirror and fixed his ponytail. He smiled brightly, repeating what he said, but in different voices and tones. "Aiyaah! I can't do this!"

"Braginski, this is Yao, the college student," Selena said. Now was the time of day when she got grumpy. Tending to about fifty insane teens will do that to you. Ivan kind of liked this Selena better. At least she wasn't trying extra hard to be cheerful. He then looked up from his breakfast of oatmeal and orange juice, which was gross, when she finished speaking. He tried to keep his eyes from widening. Was Yao a chick or a guy? He didn't want to ask. At least he had some manners.

"Hello, aru!" So it turned out his practicing an introduction for about half an hour was done in vain. Oh well. "I'm going to be observing you, aru."

"Be nice to him," Selena warned Ivan before walking off. Oh, so he is a guy. Certainly didn't look like one.

"So, tell me about yourself," Yao said, sitting next to Ivan at the breakfast table. Ivan blinked.

'Where to begin..?' he thought.

"I lived with my mother and father in Russia with my big sister. When my baby sister was born, we moved to America," Ivan explained. He wasn't sure what Yao meant when he asked the question, so he decided to just go on about his past. Hey, it worked, because the feminine male was nodding, a small smile on his thin lips. Ivan caught himself staring, but he quickly looked back at his food.

"I… I hated school… Everyone there sucked. So I suppose I just stayed… I stayed alone." He nodded, quickly taking a bite of his breakfast. He grimaced at the taste, but it kept his mind off of feeling like shit thinking about his past. Why oh why did he decide to talk like that?

Yao stared at the boy intently. He certainly was interested in learning about this blonde Russian. He had to be, or else this project would be useless. He nodded a little when Ivan stopped talking, expecting him to go on. When he didn't, he decided to prompt him to speak a bit more. "What did you do to get put here, aru?" he asked, tilting his head. Ivan frowned at his oatmeal, his eyebrows furrowing.

'Does this guy want to get hit or something?' he asked to himself. Instead of making threats, which wouldn't even get to be put into action, damn those workers for taking his water pipe, he told Yao. "I hit… Well… I pummeled a kid in my class with a water pipe. His name is Toris. I forget exactly what he did, but I remember it was really angering me so I hit him."

Yao let his eyes widen. Shit, this guy was crazy! "Well… That's not good, aru…" he said timidly. Ivan looked back up at him, violet eyes a bit dull and lifeless.

"No. I suppose not. Now they are trying to change how I let out my anger." After the Russian spoke these words, a silence fell between the two.

"Aiyaah, he's crazy, aru!" Yao yelled in exasperation as he walked into his house that night. He saw his brother in the living room, a video game controller in his hands and a blank expression on his face as he gazed intently at the television screen. Yao sighed and walked over. Kiku did not respond to his brother's appearance. Yao gazed at the younger boy. Kiku sighed, realizing he could no long ignore his older brother. He pressed a button, pausing the game, and gazed up at Yao.

"Yes?" he asked. With that, Yao went on a full blown rant about the insane guy he was assigned to study and follow. Kiku sat and listened, too polite to interrupt the other, and also feeling nice enough to let him rant.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning."

"Hello, aru."

This had been the usual exchange between the two males each morning, and probably was the most they said to each other. Yao was positively frightened of Ivan, but pride kept him from leaving. Ivan only put up with the presence of the Chinese man because, he had to admit, he was really cute. He wished that Yao might say more to him, but he knew that probably would never happen. He'd have to be the one to make the first move, and like hell THAT would happen. So the two often sat in silence, the Russian going about his day and the Asian shadowing him. But that changed on the fourth day, when Yao came in, looking disheveled and had bags under his eyes.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend, aru?" Yao asked, before Ivan could say his usual greeting. That was a mistake, as the taller boy almost choked on his toast. He looked at Yao as if he had grown another head. Yao sighed softly.

"No. Why?" Ivan asked.

"My brother seems to like a girl and I can't give him advice because I've never had a girlfriend, aru," Yao said. He was about to pipe up that he wasn't even into girls, but he felt that was something he could save for another day. Only close friends and family knew that secret, and he wasn't about to go blabbing to a big, scary Russian who probably didn't like him.

Ivan sat back in his seat, looking at the ceiling. "Well, I guess he should just tell her.." he said with a shrug. "When Toris and I went out…"

"Wait, you went out with the kid you beat up, aru?" Yao questioned with wide eyes. Ivan nodded, looking over at the smaller man.

"Yeah. I actually just remembered why I beat him up. He started going out with someone else. Sure... We broke up. But I didn't give him permission to date." His violet eyes shone with a look of joy… Joy over violence. Yao recoiled and began to shiver. It was as if the roomy cafeteria had just dropped ten degrees.

"Well… If you can't help, don't worry, aru!" Yao said quickly, putting his hands up. Ivan blinked.

"I can help."

"How did you start going out with Toris, aru?"

"I scared him."

"… You can't help, aru."

Ivan blinked, a look of confusion on his slightly plump, childish face. Yao couldn't help but study him. It was his first time really getting a good look at the younger one, and he had to admit to himself, he was very good looking and very cute. He looked at his hands, sighing a little bit.

"Oh well, aru.."

"Yeah. Oh well."

* * *

Yao watched as Ivan fussed over his schoolwork. It was some form of Geometry, and Yao guessed that the young boy had trouble with it. His teacher was out, so he could not ask for help. The Asian began to take pity on the Russian, so he walked over.

"Here, you're doing it wrong, aru," Yao said softly. He took the pencil and carefully explained the proper steps to achieve the correct answer. Ivan's eyes widened as he watched. He had never seen someone so good at Geometry, while still being able to explain it to him! He did not take his eyes off the paper in an attempt not to look at the older male and blush. Yao was leaning over the desk beside him, and they were pressed together, a pencil in Yao's hand as he wrote out the numbers in curly handwriting. Ivan studied the handwriting. It was very neat, compared to his chicken scratch handwriting. Yao blinked.

"Do you understand, aru?"

"D-Da, I do," Ivan said, caught off guard by the question. He nodded enthusiastically. Yao laughed, a cheerful, musical laughter that Ivan had never heard before. Again, the Russian found himself caught off guard by the Asian beauty. Slowly he leaned forward towards him, hand reaching up, about to turn Yao's face to him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I suck, don't I? I'm sorryyyyy~**

**Anywhoooo.. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry this took so long, I got caught up in school and ****Goodbye Normal Days**** and my Martinique stories. I must suck, huh? Heehee, but you'll bear with it, right?**

**Seeya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: WARNING: I'm on a fucking roll! Aw yeah! Meh, I'm too lazy to write much. So, enjoy! I know it's so short, but I also need to write some other things (me writing other things is my "roll" that I am on) so I thought maybe short, well written (hopefully!) chapters for this and __Goodbye Normal Days__then the same thing for my two new ideas._It was just a normal day. Yao smiled to himself as he thought this, walking into his house. Sure, he talked more to the Russian then he ever had, and Ivan did make some kind of attempt to grab his face during class time. Yao nearly had a heart attack, and then the younger boy was silent the rest of the day. Yup, just a normal day.

* * *

That is, until he walked into the kitchen and saw a tall man with chestnut brown hair and a curl on the right side of his head at the stove. Yao blinked.

"Yong Soo?" he asked. The man, Yong Soo, jumped and turned.

"Hey, Yao!" he said cheerfully, holding a pan over the stove that had Korean food cooking on it. Yao stared at him quizzically, dropping his bag and coat on the table as he walked forward.

"Miss ya."

"I missed you too, aru.."

The two men enveloped in a tight hug, their lips meeting.

* * *

This wasn't a normal day. Ivan thought this to himself the next morning when Yao walked over. The day before Yao was tired and grumpy. But now, the Chinese man was bubbly and smiling. He raised an eyebrow.

Yao seemed to understand Ivan's look, knowing that he was asking what was up. The Asian sat at the table, letting out a content sigh. "I'm happy, aru," he said.

"..Why?" Ivan asked. He took a bite of his toast, that is, he ripped it off with his teeth, almost like an animal. He liked eating like that; it made him feel powerful.

Yao ignored this. Instead, he let out a soft laugh. "My boyfriend is home, aru. He was off with the military, but he got to come home for a while." Ivan began to choke on his toast. After he calmed down, after Yao slammed his back to help, the Russian stared at his Asian friend.

Too happy to notice the angry aura coming from Ivan, Yao obliviously talked about Yong Soo, his Korean lover. Yao's mother had adopted Kiku, and her sister had adopted Yong Soo, so technically the men were related, but not by blood. Ivan wished he could cover his ears, but he knew that would be too rude, so instead, he sat through the torturous babbling.

SMASH!

Yao blinked, looking at Ivan. The seventeen year old had thrown his plate across the room, and it smashed on the wall. The next thing Yao knew, the Russian was standing and running out of the room.

"What did I do wrong, aru..?"

* * *

"Ivan!" Selena yelled, following the seventeen year old. He ran into one of the empty rooms, and she followed. He was sitting in the corner. Sighing, Selena closed and locked the door and knelt in front of him. He was curled up, his chin resting on his knees, arms wrapped around his legs. She pushed his beige blond hair out of his eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked softly.

"…"

"What is it?"

"… Kill me.. I want to die.."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ivan!" Selena yelled, following the seventeen year old. He ran into one of the empty rooms, and she followed. He was sitting in the corner. Sighing, Selena closed and locked the door and knelt in front of him. He was curled up, his chin resting on his knees, arms wrapped around his legs. She pushed his beige blond hair out of his eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked softly.

"…"

"What is it?"

"… Kill me.. I want to die.."

* * *

SLAP.

Ivan was shocked. He looked up at Selena, eyes wide. The girl just looked at him, arms on her hips. Ivan made an attempt to grab her, to throttle her for daring to lay a hand on him. He was stopped by Selena grabbing his collar.

"I saw what happened," she said. "You had no right to throw your plate. Yao is happy, and you upset him. I am very disappointed in you."

"Wha.. How do you know..?"

"He's been talking about it earlier too. Ivan, I know you like him."

"Wha? Huh? I-I do not!"

Now Ivan was angry. How dare she say that! How dare she say that he.. Liked Yao.. Ivan's face fell. He did. He did like Yao. That's why he overreacted. He put his hands to his face, sinking to the ground. Selena simply put an arm around him and sighed.

* * *

"Mr. Yao Wang, I am very sorry. I hope you can accept my apology, da?"

Yao stared up at Ivan. The younger male was hanging his head, looking positively upset with himself. Yao smiled and stood. Selena had made Ivan agree to apologize to Yao and tell him why he was upset. The Chinese man placed a hand on Ivan's head, gently stroking the blonde hair.

"It's okay, aru! I don't mind, really," Yao said happily. Ivan smiled a bit.

"To be honest.. I li-.."

Riiiiing. Riiiiiiing.

"Oops! One second, aru." Yao pulled out a phone, turned and answered it. Ivan listened to the smaller man's end of the conversation. He was acting loving to whoever was on the other end. Most likely that damned Yong Soo. Suddenly, Yao was frowning, eyebrows knitted together.

"What..? But I thought, aru.. No. I don't want you to, aru.. Can't you just..? No..?"

Ivan was very confused by how his friend was acting. Then he heard a sob. Followed by another. And soon that one was followed by yet another.

"You're a jerk, aru."

The phone was snapped shut and put back in the pocket of the pants of the owner. Yao turned swiftly to look at Ivan, smiling up at him. It was a forced smile. Ivan could see the tears in Yao's eyes. Frowning, Ivan pulled Yao into a tight hug. Of course, the Chinese man struggled against the Russian's grip, but after a few minutes, Ivan was hugged back by the crying man.

"It's not fair," he sobbed. "He just came home, aru.. And he has t-to go back.. And didn't want to be tied down, aru." Yao sobbed onto Ivan's chest. Ivan just held on, rubbing his back gently. And then, Yao found his chin being tilted up.

"He's an idiot," Ivan said before he licked Yao's tears from his cheeks. Yao's cheeks turned a bright red, and he stuttered, trying to get Ivan to stop. When he finally decided on what to say, soft lips were pressed against his. Yao blinked, and soon he melted into the kiss, eyes closing. The two men kissed in the middle of the cafeteria, not caring that so many eyes watched them.

* * *

A/N:

For godscousininlaw for being completely awesome-tastic and cheering me up. Hopefully I'll finish this soon. I have so many ideas, but I might rush it.. Sorry for how horrible it is.


	6. Chapter 6

Life has a way of going downhill as quickly as it went up.

Ivan hummed softly, sipping some soup off of his spoon. He looked up at the clock in the cafeteria, and frowned. Yao was late. He was never late. Why would he be late? He looked around and his eyes met with Selena's. Her face paled and she quickly made her way over.

"I'm sure you-.."

"Where's my Yao-Yao?" Ivan interrupted, frowning slightly as he asked the question. The woman narrowed her eyes at the fact he interrupted her, but she sighed and sat down beside Ivan.

"Yao isn't allowed to come back," Selena explained. "You see.. The head doctors aren't happy that you two kissed, nor are they happy about you two attempted to date while he observes you. So.. They sent him on his way." She edged away slightly, almost positive that Ivan would send the bowl of soup right at her as he slowly began to look angry.

More then angry.

Completely pissed was more like it.

"What? Why should that be a big deal? It would help me, da?" Ivan yelped, eyes wide with anger and.. Sadness. Yes, the big Russian who showed no sympathy for anyone was growing sad. He sank in his seat, and looked at his bowl. He pushed it away from him so it was in the middle of the table. "I'm leaving. I'm going to leave this place. They can't keep me here. I don't need this place."

"Well, Ivan.. You can't just up and leave. I know you think you're all better and such.. But you really aren't. Though I am very proud of you for not letting your anger control yourself right now. How about I let you use the phone during your break so you can call Yao?" Selena smiled nervously at the Russian. When he did not respond, she patted his shoulder and stood. She gave him one last look before she left to go attend to the other teenagers.

* * *

Ivan was unhappy all day. He refused to talk to anyone, not his teacher, not his doctor, not Selena. He ignored her insisting that he use the phone and instead just returned to his room.

Ivan looked around his room. His violet eyes landed on the vase with the six sunflowers in it. He frowned. There was something else in there. He walked forward and investigated the strange thing amongst his prized sunflowers. Ivan realized it was a peony. He only knew what it was because Yao had shown him a picture of one before.

"It's my favorite flower, aru!" the Chinese man had said, a bright smile on his lips. Ivan had only stared at him, wondering how someone could like such a.. Such a girly flower. He preferred the hearty sunflowers of his homeland. Looking at the peony he held in his large hand, however, he decided maybe it wasn't a bad flower after all. He smiled, placing it carefully in the vase. After a moment of thinking, he realized that this had been the seventh week in the hell hole. It had flown by so quickly. It was all because of Yao. The Russian curled up on his bed, falling into a restless sleep as soon as his ashy-blonde head hit the pillow.

* * *

"I believe that he shows potential to be able to leave as long as he is in a friendly and nurturing family environment, aru."

"Yes, but he does not have a friendly and nurturing family environment. He has nothing. This is best for him at the moment."

"What if I took custody of him?"

"Why would you want that?"

"I love him, aru."

Two brown haired men sat across from each other, separated by a desk. One was Yao; the other was a pale man with glasses. The man with glasses had his elbows on his desk, his chin resting in his hands. Yao simply sat upright in his seat, staring at the other man.

"Dr. Edelstein, I understand you do not approve of a male on male relationship. But I ask of you, please allow me to help care for Ivan, aru. I shall send monthly, weekly, however many reports on his progress. I will soon be graduating college, so I am perfectly capable of this, aru," Yao said, his accent never leaving, despite how serious he attempted to sound. He really was serious. He really wanted to help save Ivan. This was no place for the poor boy. The best place would be with a loving person who could give him one on one attention. What better person would that be then his boyfriend?

".. I'm afraid I am not fully comfortable with this," Dr. Edelstein said simply. Yao nodded and stood.

"Then I'm afraid I will have to take this to court. Good day, aru."

As the door closed behind the Chinese man, Dr. Edelstein decided he probably should have said yes.

* * *

_A/n:_

_Yup. Roddy's a dick._

_Hopefully done soon.. Two more chapters after this that I'm already planning out. I may actually do a little extra separate story with a little smut action. If I feel like it._

_I'm so sorry this is so horrible. Thank you to anyone who actually sticks by me._


End file.
